


Family

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Trans Baccano! [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, trans baccano, trans fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on a whim to fulfill my unholy desires, featuring Luck/trans!Dallas. Warning for pregnancy & Dallas's foul mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

//

Dallas was sick, that much Luck knew. He'd been throwing up all morning, ever since he woke up, but he'd be damned if he was going to let Luck do anything for him.

 

The first time he tried to give some advice didn't go so well.

 

“Dallas?” Luck said, pushing the door open. Dallas was lying on his side on the bed, his left arm wrapped around his stomach and his right hanging off the bed, his head leaning slightly off so that he was in close range of the trash can which sat next to him. “You should see a doctor, you're sick.”

 

“Fuck off,” Dallas growled. Even while he was ill, he still managed to be as gentle as an angry cat. “I don't need no goddamn doctor.”

 

He wasn't going to get anywhere, Luck realized, and he backed off, shutting the door to leave Dallas in peace.

//

The second time didn't go very well either. When Luck came in to check on him, Dallas hurled a lamp in his general direction. Thankfully, it hit the wall, but it made a pretty big dent and shattered the lamp, to boot.

 

Still, Luck didn't have the heart to actually yell at Dallas, because almost immediately after he'd done it, he leaned over to throw up again, which effectively removed Luck's resolve to say anything. Instead, he took the opportunity to move in and rub Dallas's back, murmuring gently to him under his breath as he emptied his stomach into the trash can.

 

“We'll worry about the drywall after we get you to see a doctor,” he said once Dallas had returned to lying still on the bed. The other man groaned in response, but he was too weak even to curse.

 

Luck called Maiza that evening, asking him about Dallas, and the drywall as an extra.

//

For some reason, Dallas insisted on seeing Maiza alone once he was well enough to move around by himself. Luck didn't pester him on it; there really was no reason for Luck to accompany him, other than fear and curiosity.

 

He was gone for around three hours, and when he returned it was obvious that something was wrong. Before Luck could ask what it was, however, Dallas disappeared into the back room and refused to unlock the door. While Luck's fear and tension rose, he decided it would be better just to leave Dallas alone for now. He wouldn't get anywhere good by pestering him.

 

Dallas avoided him and dodged any questions about his condition for three days, until finally, he managed to tell Luck the one thing that he didn't want to hear:

 

“I'm pregnant.”

 

Well, Luck thought. There went his hopes of a child-free future.

//

Keith and Berga didn't want to believe it when Luck told them, but after a few hours of frustrated arguing they finally gave in and accepted it. Claire laughed when he found out, giving Luck a hearty slap on the back and asking him why it took so long. Luck's response was to turn bright red and fiddle with his fingers; Dallas wasn't there, as he'd been too terrified to face the three older brothers himself.

 

When he got home, Luck found Dallas curled up in the bed, one hand resting on his stomach as he repeated something that sounded like a song under his breath in Spanish.

 

“One of my ma's old lullabies,” he explained to Luck when he asked, his eyes softening when he looked down at the hand he'd placed over his stomach.

//

The days seem to go by a lot more slowly now. Luck laid stretched out with Dallas on the bed, running a hand along his stomach to calm the restless life inside.

 

“His name's gonna be Scout,” Dallas said with certainty. Luck nodded along with him, feigning agreement—he secretly thought it would be a girl, despite Dallas's protests against it.

 

“But what if it's a girl?” Luck teased, and Dallas scowled back at him in response.

 

“It won't be. I ' _know'_.”

 

He decided to let Dallas have this one small victory.

//

The months pass. Luck's earlier prediction about the baby possibly being late seemed to come true, as Dallas was only two days away from his due date and still uncomfortably pregnant.

 

“Just hold out for a little longer, alright, Dallas?” Luck said as he rubbed his back encouragingly. “Any day now.”

 

“Better be any ' _minute'_ now,” Dallas snaps back irritably, putting his face in his palms. “I'm getting' fucking tired of this.” Although Luck sympathized with Dallas, Maiza had told them that there was nothing they could do; as long as both Dallas and the baby were healthy, they'd have to wait until it decided it was time.

 

That turned out to be a lot sooner than they thought, when Dallas woke everyone up that night desperately screaming Luck's name in terror.

//

Dallas was in labor for thirty hours—Luck had no idea it could last that long—and for the whole time he was by Dallas's side, holding him and murmuring soft words of encouragement into his ear. Finally, in the morning of May 30 th , their son was born.

 

“I told you,” Dallas said once the baby was in his arms, weakly smiling up at Luck. He rolled his eyes playfully in response, then settled his gaze on their newborn son. He was so tiny, he looked like he could fit in Luck's hand. Tiny, but healthy.

 

“He's perfect,” Luck said, reaching down with one finger to offer it to Scout. As his son curled his fingers around Luck's, Dallas murmured;

 

“Scout Luck Genoard-Gandor. That's his name, 'cause he's just like his dad.”

 

Then and only then did Luck allow himself to cry, letting the tears of joy stream down his face.


End file.
